That Green Eyed Monster
by PurpleHipposRock
Summary: "Hetty was aware that she had to approach the subject gently. 'I believe that the word you're looking for is jealous.'  Kensi stared at her, incredulous. 'Jealous? This is Deeks we're talking about. He doesn't get jealous. He cracks a joke and moves on.'"


That Green Eyed Monster

Kensi squinted at the screen of her laptop. Hang on – was that a reflection in the glass… yes! It was! There was a reflection of Wo Fat in the glass, and if she were very, very lucky, she might even be able to read his lips…

'What are we watching? Something naughty, I think,' Deeks breathed against her ear. It took all of Kensi's strength to stop herself from jumping. She could feel the warmth of him against her shoulder and the side of her face, and wondered how the heck _Deeks_ of all people had managed to sneak up behind her.

'_We_ are watching something private,' Kensi said firmly, closing the window and turning to him. 'And so classified that I ought to shoot you for seeing the two seconds that you did.'

'Oh, Fern, Fern, Fern. Why is it that you keep threatening me with bodily harm?' Deeks asked.

'Maybe it's because you're so damn _frustrating_,' Kensi speculated, closing her laptop and glaring at him. 'And don't call me Fern!'

'Maybe it's because one of these days, you'll kiss all of the owies that you've caused better.'

'In your dreams, Deeks.'

'Most definitely, Kensi.'

Kensi gagged, before getting up out of her seat and walking out of the bullpen.

Deeks followed. 'So, did you have fun in Hawaii?' he asked.

'Yeah. Not so much at the _airport_,' Kensi replied.

Deeks ignored the dig about the airport and continued his impromptu interrogation of her. 'I bet you went to the beach, didn't you?'

She glanced sideways at him, and could picture him as a bouncing Labrador puppy, never one to be left behind or forgotten. 'You just want to know if I went surfing, don't you?'

His eyes brightened at the thought. 'No, but did you?'

'_No_,' Kensi replied, looking at him incredulously. 'Deeks, _why_ would _I_ of all people go surfing?'

'Because it's fun and…'

He was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. 'Hang on, I better get this.'

'Have I ever stopped your before?' Deeks asked as she answered the call, glaring at him.

'Kensi Blye, here,' Kensi answered.

Deeks couldn't hear the answer, but saw an almost immediate change in her body language. She relaxed, leaning against the banister of the staircase, and one hand reached up and twined a lock of hair around her finger.

'Oh, no, not busy at all,' Kensi replied in answer to something that the person on the other end had said. The words were accompanied, much to Deeks' interest, by a rather high and _girlish_ giggle.

'Actually, I was just going through it and I thought I might've seen something, except I was interrupted…' Kensi glared at Deeks, who simply gave her a grin in return.

Deeks listened carefully as Kensi lapsed into silence, and thought that he could hear a male voice on the other end of the phone.

'Oh, no. Is Joe alright?'

She listened intently for a few minutes, giving Deeks ample time to admire her 'listening pose', which he thought rather adorable, though that wasn't a word one usually put in the same sentence as his partner's name. Her weight rested on one foot, while the other kicked absently at the bottom step. She stared at her boot-clad feet, a furry of emotions whirling across her face before being replaced by her usual face of passiveness.

'So, just a few bumps and bruises,' Kensi clarified. 'Oh, that's good. After what you guys told me about… oh, sorry. No, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, true.'

Deeks frowned at that.

'No, just my partner.'

One eyebrow rose, almost inexplicably by itself, and he looked at her indignantly. 'Just your partner?' he mouthed at her, while she smiled widely at him before sticking her tongue out at him.

'Oh, very grown up,' Deeks mouthed, rolling his eyes.

'Isn't that my line?' Kensi replied before returning to her intent listening to the man on the other end of the phone line.

Deeks narrowed his eyes at the phone, wishing that he knew who was on the other end. Kensi never listened to _him_ that intently, and she really should, seeing as he was her _partner_.

'Well, I've been trying, and I've found a reflection of Wo Fat talking in the glass of the window. Problem is, the quality isn't terrific. There is something that can be done, though.'

She listened to the person talking for a few moments before replying, 'Well, if you don't mind, I can get someone to clean up the footage… I'll send you the file and you can decide for yourself, if you like?'

The person on the other end appeared to give an affirmative response, because Kensi's face lit up in a way that made Deeks want, for some reason, to punch the person on the phone. Extremely hard. Resulting in a lot of blood. And a broken nose.

'Okay. I'll talk to you soon.'

The person replied, and much to Deeks' surprise, she flushed bright red.

'Okay,' she said with a shy smile. 'Yeah, sure, I'll definitely tell him.' Was it his imagination, or was she blushing slightly. 'Yeah. We should totally do it again sometime. Bye.' She hung up the phone, and looked at Deeks in surprise. 'What?'

'Were you just… flirting… with whoever was on that phone?' Deeks asked, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

'What? No,' she said quickly, tucking the phone away. 'He's just… someone I met, in Hawaii. A friend of mine was attacked and he thought I might want to know.'

'So, you weren't flirting with him, or anything?' Deeks asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'What would it matter to you if I was?' Kensi asked, sitting down at her desk.

Deeks didn't answer because of the simple reason that he was currently choking on his coffee.

Kensi just sent him a strange glance before continuing with her work.

…

Deeks sighed and reached over to turn the stereo down, for the good reason that the boppy techno music was giving him a pounding headache.

'Hey!' Kensi said, glancing away from the road and slapping his wrist away from the controls.

Deeks simply gulped and restrained himself from lunging for the steering wheel as she sent him a dirty look before swerving and correcting her position in the lane. No wonder Callen had gotten carsick – it was only because Deeks was scared of Kensi that he didn't dare be sick and imply that she was a bad driver.

'This music is giving me a headache,' he said instead.

She shrugged, simply not caring. 'This is what happens when you stand a girl up at the airport, Deeks.'

'You're forced to listen to techno stations?' He sent a strange, yet strangely endearing look at her.

She rolled her eyes. '_You_ are, at least.'

'_Termites_,' he grumbled. 'Not my fault.'

'Doesn't mean you had to stand me up at the airport. _McGarrett_ never would've stood me up,' Kensi said.

'I s'pose McGarrett's your Hawaii friend,' Deeks grunted.

'Yeah. He's a lieutenant commander with the Navy,' Kensi replied.

'Oh. Your dream man,' he said lightly, but Kensi could sense something underneath his tone.

She decided to bait him until he decided to divulge what was bothering him. 'Yeah,' she sighed.

She didn't miss the way that Deeks' hand tightened into a fist.

'What does he do in Hawaii?'

'He's with a special police task force there, kind of like what we are.'

'Oh… he surfs, doesn't he?' It was funny, but Deeks sounded almost kind of pissed, or maybe just apathetic.

'No, not that I know of,' Kensi replied. 'He's awfully athletic, though.'

'Of course he is. Huge muscles, and all that,' Deeks replied.

'Yeah… tats too… He is, after all, a Navy guy.'

'Mm hmmm…' he murmured noncommittally, and said nothing else. When she finally pulled the car up in the OSP parking lot, he got out almost before the car had stopped moving, not saying a word.

…

'What's up with him?' Callen quietly asked Kensi across the gap between the desks. 'He hasn't made a joke or a strange, offbeat remark since you guys came back.'

Kensi shrugged. 'I dunno. He started acting strange after I talked to a friend from Hawaii – oh, that reminds me… Sam! McGarrett said to tell you that he still remembers that he owes you dinner.'

A smile split Sam's face. 'That's right, he's in Hawaii now. How is he?'

'He's really good. He's-'

Kensi stopped as Deeks suddenly got up and walked out of the bullpen, mumbling something about fresh air.

'Seriously, what's up with him?' Sam asked.

Kensi shook her head. 'I don't know.'

'When'd he start acting strange?' Callen asked.

'After I talked to McGarrett,' Kensi said. 'He wanted me to know that Joe had been attacked but he was alright.'

'Why would that make Deeks act strangely?' Callen asked.

Sam sent him a glance.

'Stranger than usual,' Callen corrected his words.

Kensi shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Did you say something that might have upset him?' Sam asked.

Kensi frowned and thought back, going through the conversation she'd had with Deeks. 'No. He asked me if I was flirting with McGarrett and I asked him why he would care if I was, and then he choked.'

'Choked?' Callen asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

'Choked on his coffee,' Kensi confirmed. 'Although, that might just have been the coffee… it's not generally the best tasting thing at the best of times.'

Callen frowned before pouring himself a cup and tasting it. 'It's no worse than it usually is,' he said, before swallowing down some more.

Kensi shrugged and raised her arms to the ceiling. 'Then I don't know what's wrong with him. It's Deeks we're talking about here, guys. Not even God knows why he acts how he acts sometimes.'

'Maybe you should talk to him,' Sam suggested.

Kensi shrugged again. 'Maybe.' She sounded unconvinced. 'I'm gonna go talk to Hetty.' She walked out of the bullpen.

Sam's face split into a grin.

'_You_ know why he's acting strangely, don't you?' Callen said to him, narrowing his eyes.

Sam smiled. 'Yes I do,' he said, confirming Callen's suspicions.

Callen raised his eyebrow. 'Care to share?'

Sam chuckled. 'I thought that it was obvious.'

'Well, seeing as both Kensi and I didn't get it, it's not.'

Sam smiled before telling the other man.

…

'And how were Mr White and Mr McGarrett?' Hetty asked Kensi as she sat down.

Kensi smiled slightly. 'They were good when I left them.'

'But…'

'McGarrett called me a couple of hours ago and told me that Joe had been attacked, but he was okay.'

'That's good,' Hetty said calmly. 'Tea?'

Kensi shook her head. 'No thanks, Hetty.' She sighed.

'Mr Deeks,' Hetty said quietly, correctly guessing the reason for Kensi's visit.

'What's up with him, Hetty?' Kensi asked.

'Correct me, if I'm wrong, Miss Blye, but he began to act strangely after your call with Mr McGarrett, didn't he?'

Kensi nodded.

'And when did it escalate?'

'He um… he walked out when we started to talk about McGarrett… it's like the thought of the guy upset him, or something. They don't know each other, or anything, did they?'

'No, no, not that I'm aware of,' Hetty said. And this was Hetty that they were talking about, so if Hetty wasn't aware of it, it wasn't likely that it existed.

'Then what's his deal?' Kensi asked. 'It's like he's… I dunno… angry? Frustrated? Annoyed?'

Hetty was aware that she had to approach the subject gently. 'I believe that the word you're looking for is _jealous_.'

Kensi stared at her, incredulous. 'Jealous? This is Deeks we're talking about. He doesn't get jealous. He cracks a joke and moves on.'

'I believe that's why you can't tell that he's jealous. You've never seen him jealous before. You've seen him sad, you've seen him confused, you've seen him angry, you've seen him as the joker, you've seen him happy… You've never seen him jealous because he rarely has occasion to be.'

'So, why's he jealous now?' Kensi asked.

'Did you say anything that might have hurt his feelings?'

'Really? Deeks and feelings in the same sentence?'

'He is _human_, my dear.'

'Doesn't seem like it, sometimes,' Kensi mumbled. 'Jealous? Deeks really isn't the _type_ to get jealous.'

'Everyone can get jealous,' Hetty said. 'I think you yourself have been jealous at points.'

'No,' Kensi denied.

'Do I have to remind you about the case where Deeks went undercover to search for his friend so that he could relocate him where he wouldn't be hunted?' Hetty said, effectively reminding her anyway.

Kensi blushed crimson and said nothing.

'I thought so,' Hetty said.

'What's he got to be jealous for?' Kensi asked after a moment of scarlet silence.

'You came back from Hawaii and immediately started talking about some man you met there like he was some sort of god. I think Deeks was _threatened_ by that.'

'Deeks has never been threatened by anything in life,' Kensi said. 'He'll stare down a SUV while it's coming at full speed at him.'

'Mr Deeks can face any _physical_ threat with ease. But he, as all other men, cannot face emotional turmoil.'

Kensi sighed. 'Then what do I do?'

'That is completely up to you.'

Kensi gaped at her. 'Hetty, I don't know what to do. That's why I'm asking you.'

'Go _talk_ to him, dear,' Hetty advised gently. 'What you need to do will become clear.'

'Awesome,' Kensi said, abruptly getting up. 'Thanks, Hetty.'

'Good luck, Miss Blye.'

Kensi sighed one last time before leaving Hetty's tiny office.

…

She found him in the courtyard, leaning against the wall next to the door, staring at the oil-stain that Sam's new-old Challenger had left when it had been delivered.

She stood in the doorway, watching him, and finally decided that talking was the best way to sort this out. 'Hey.'

He looked up, as if startled, and his hand began to drift towards his Beretta in his shoulder holster before realising that he wasn't being attacked and it was Kensi.

'Hey,' he replied.

She stepped over closer to him and leaned against the wall next to him. 'What's up?'

'Just needed some air,' Deeks said casually before taking a deep breath. 'See?'

'Sounds like Sam when he's trying to meditate,' Kensi said, trying to lighten the atmosphere which was almost alarmingly dark.

Deeks smirked at her joke, but she could tell that it was forced. And he did nothing to break the awkward silence.

'Well, you've got your air,' Kensi said casually. 'So tell me what's really going on.'

'Nothing,' Deeks said, his tone light.

'Uh huh…'

'What?'

'Deeks, what's going on?'

'You don't believe me?'

'I don't believe you.'

'Why not?'

'Because _I know when you're lying_.'

Deeks sighed. 'I, uh… I'm not lying.'

Kensi laughed; a sharp sound that cut straight to his heart. 'You're _lying_ just by saying that.'

'Kensi, I'm not lying… I just don't want to say it.'

'How about I do it, then?'

'What- what are you talking about?' Deeks stuttered.

'You're jealous, Deeks.'

'Me?' He pointed to himself. 'Me? Jealous?'

'Yes! Jealous.'

'No. I don't _get_ jealous.'

'Yes you do – you are!'

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes you are – you're jealous of my mystery man in Hawaii!'

'No- no I'm not. I don't even know who he is! How the hell can I be jealous of someone I've never met?'

'You're jealous because I was flirting with him. Admit it!'

Deeks blinked at her. 'I was jealous?'

'You stupid idiot! Yes, you were!'

He blinked again. 'Oh.' He paused before smiling at her. 'You don't call him a stupid idiot, do you?'

'No, because he's not.' Deeks scoffed at that. 'Anyway, _you're_ my stupid idiot. You've got no reason to feel jealous, or threatened because no-one else can be my stupid idiot.'

'What am I? A puppy? And threatened? Who said I was threatened?'

'Hetty.'

'Oh, well…' He sighed and slung a companionable arm across her shoulders. 'If Hetty said it, it must be true.'

'Uh huh. And you're definitely _my_ puppy.'

'Oh, well, as long as I'm _your_ puppy, I'm happy to be a puppy.' He tapped her on the tip of her nose.

'Stop it,' she snapped, slapping his hand away. 'Stupid puppy.'

'Thank you,' Deeks laughing.

'Really, you are like a puppy. Has anyone ever taken you to a groomer?'

Deeks chuckled. 'Maybe you should-'

He was suddenly cut off by her hand planted firmly across his mouth. 'If you want to have children, you won't finish your sentence.'

He said something that was muffled by her hand, and she grudging took her hand away.

'I won't finish it,' Deeks said, smiling.

They could hear the stifled whistle through the door.

'We better go in,' Kensi sighed. 'Come on, Deeks. I'll give you a bone.'

He laughed nervously. 'Okay, that's – that's taking the metaphor too far there, Kens.'

'I was just gonna give you a Mars Bar,' Kensi said, frowning, as she let him guide her through the door by the warm arm he had slung around her shoulders.

'Oh, well, in that case,' Deeks smiled. 'Lead on.'

She smiled impishly at him, and he knew that she was up to no good.

'Kensi…'

She grinned at him and held up his LAPD identification.

'Hey!' He patted his pockets, only to find that she'd picked it. 'Hey!'

'Wanna play fetch?' she asked, smiling widely at him.

'Kensi…'

Suddenly, she bolted, shooting out from under his arm. 'Come and get it, Deeks!'

'Fern!'

…

**So? What did you think? Barry (purple plot hippo) is sitting here, shaking his head at me. I think he wanted me to make them get together. Do you agree with him?**

**In other news; I apologise if the characters are slightly OOC. I tried to keep them as true to form as possible, but it was difficult; have you ever tried making Deeks jealous? It doesn't work out as well as you'd think…**

**Thanks to Kenmac for giving me the ideas for this story – without them, this story never would've even popped into my head.**

**That's right folks – I take requests! (Within reason, of course… Some things, I just can't do…) So PM me if you have an idea, or a plot, or even just a line of dialogue that you think I could turn into the most awesomest story ever…**

**And lastly (apologies if I'm rambling – I'm trying to kick the habit but it's obviously not working) don't forget to review. It's a huge boost to my ego – one that might even encourage me to write more stories…**

**XD PurpleHipposRock**


End file.
